


Oatmeal Raisin Cookies and the Off-White Lie

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [15]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't feel as liberating as she'd hoped.  In fact, Margaret hadn't felt this awful in as long as she could remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oatmeal Raisin Cookies and the Off-White Lie

"I'm not sure if Brian believes in Santa anymore."

"What do you mean? He went to see him this year. That picture is so adorable."

Margaret struggled trying to wrap the huge dollhouse Bruno bought for Teddy. She had just turned three; this was what she wanted from Santa.

"What makes you think that?" she asked. "The Santa thing? Here…put your finger here."

Bruno stuck his finger on top of the box.

"Well, he reminded me to get him a soccer ball for Christmas. I told him that Santa was certain to remember since we visited him three times. He just smirked and said 'yeah OK dad.'"

"Brian has never smirked. I think you're paranoid, though it is OK if he doesn't believe anymore. He's eight now and they can't cling to it forever."

"Gabe told me dad was really Santa when I was four, and I think he did it out of spite. I was devastated for days even though my father told me he was lying. Dad skinned him alive, but it was a Pyrrhic victory."

Margaret smiled.

"Talk to him then. Even if he doesn't believe, he will not ruin it for his little sister. Where are the bows?"

"This place is a disaster." Bruno stood from the couch. "Do you want a refill on your wine; I have to check the lasagna."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Santa should bring the food as well as the presents." He said.

"I wish. Bring a trash bag back with you honey."

"Yeah." He smiled at the term of endearment.

Her cell phone rang as Margaret pushed the dollhouse under the tree. She grabbed it, also grabbing for the couch so she would not fall and kill herself. It was after ten on Christmas Eve and she did not recognize the number. The caller probably misdialed.

"Hello."

She settled on the couch, lighting one of Bruno's cigarettes. Try as he might, the man could not quit. She got a miracle when he went down to half a pack a day. It may not have been the best idea to light up around all this paper but Margaret was stressed and tired.

"Hello Margaret, its Dan."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Dan, Dan Sterling. How are you?"

"Oh my God, hi. Wow, it has been a while."

"Yeah. Look I won't keep you because I do remember that Christmas was always a big production for you. I'm calling to let you know I am going to be leaving DC at the end of January."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm running for State Senate in Virginia. I have a really good chance and I think it is time for a change."

"Well that sounds ambitious. Is the DNC supporting you?"

"I seem to be their local golden boy right now so I will take it while it is available. I'd like to see you before I go. We could maybe, catch up over dinner."

"Sure. I'll call you after the New Year and set something up."

"Terrific. How is Brian, and your little girl?"

"They're fine. I better go, have a wonderful holiday."

"You too Margaret. Bye."

Bruno sat beside her on the couch as she flipped her phone off. He took the cigarette from her hand and put the wineglass on the table.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Huh?"

"The phone; who were you talking to?"

"Oh, it was Sophie." Margaret took the cigarette back. "She just wanted to wish us a Merry Christmas."

"Oh. All the gifts are wrapped and the lasagna is cooling. It is definitely close to bedtime."

Margaret gave him the last quarter of the cigarette as she cleaned up paper and random broken bows. Bruno looked at her…something was wrong.

"Are you alright Marnie?"

"I don't see any gifts for me under the tree."

"Oh no, I thought I told you. You were so naughty this year there will only be a lump of coal and a 'better luck next year' card."

"I thought Santa liked bad girls." She replied.

"He doesn't, but I certainly do. C'mere beautiful."

Margaret smiled as he pulled her between his legs. She bent to kiss him, running her hand down his chest.

"You better lay the cookies and milk out." It was hard but she managed to pull away from him. "Eat a few and bite one."

"I know. This time I think I may leave a glove behind or something…see how Brian reacts. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Mmm hmm, long day. Use the oatmeal raisin cookies; Teddy made them for Santa."

"I hate raisins." Bruno grumbled.

"Think of your daughter and those big green eyes when she knows Santa liked her cookies." Margaret put the emphasis on Santa.

"You certainly know how to get to the heart of me." Bruno replied, heading back into the kitchen.

"Yes I do."

***

Margaret cuddled in Bruno's arms close to midnight. Everything was set up and there was no doubt the kids would be up as soon as humanly possible in the morning. Teddy would most likely drag her older brother from bed right after sunrise.

"You want to know what I asked Santa for this year."

Bruno slid the strap of her nightgown down and bit her shoulder. Margaret sighed softly.

"What?"

"You. Do you think he will make sure I get it?"

"Unwrap and find out."

She drew his face close for a passionate kiss. Pushing the covers down, Bruno gathered the nightgown in his hands and lifted it over Margaret's head. He ran his hand down her naked body, following it with his tongue. Margaret arched her back and whispered his name. He stroked her breasts, kneading until the nipples hardened from the attention. She loved the way his mouth felt on her skin. The urging, as if he could not get enough of her. While his mouth made Margaret bite down on her lip to keep from crying out, Bruno took her hand and led it between her thighs. Margaret opened her eyes.

"What…?"

"Shh, it's OK. I love you Marnie, just relax."

She nodded, leaning back onto the pillows. Bruno held her hand as she touched herself.

"Oh God. Mmm."

It felt heavenly and Margaret didn't know if she or Bruno was making it feel that way. She never masturbated but if it felt like this that was certainly getting ready to change.

"Does it feel good?" he whispered.

"Yes." She squealed. "Bruno!"

Her other hand rubbed the front of his pajama pants. He groaned in her ear as she climaxed, squirming underneath him. Bruno yanked his pants down and thrust inside her. He loved how her eyes popped open and just looked at him as he did it. They didn't use condoms anymore…the relationship had been monogamous for over three years and Margaret had her tubes tied in the hospital after Teddy.

"Oh God baby!"

Margaret held tight to him, moaning into his shoulder. His pace increased and they came together. Bruno exhaled, rolling over onto the mattress and taking her into his arms. Margaret rubbed his stomach.

"Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas. Santa was good to me this year."

Margaret laughed, kissing his shoulder.

"I have a surprise for you Marnie."

"What?"

"By June everything will be in place for me to move to DC permanently. The job of course still requires travel; John Hoynes wants me to run another Senate campaign. San Diego and Boston are also pretty hot right now politically, but I am going to rent office space in the Watergate starting this March."

"Oh my God." She sat up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I need to be closer to you and the kids. I miss you guys when I'm gone."

"We miss you too." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"God, I never thought I could have everything I wanted."

Margaret was back in his arms again, and she never wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? There is nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have told you how much I loved you eight years ago in the Caucus Room. The second you told me you were pregnant I really wanted to."

"Shush. Everything is as it should be."

"And you're happy?" Bruno asked.

"Oh I promise you I am so happy."

Margaret fell asleep with the weight of her lie pressing on her happiness.

***

The house was a mess. Paper, tags, and bows littered the living room. Theadora clung to her new baby doll while Brian bounced a soccer ball off his head. Toys were scattered; green army men, a stuffed bear, an open box of building blocks, and a remote control racecar. Teddy adored her new bear feet slippers and she hopped around the room high on Christmas.

"Hey dad."

"Yeah B?"

"How come Santa only bit this one?" he pointed at the cookies.

"Maybe he is not overly fond of raisins. Next year we'll make chocolate chip."

"Santa don't like raisins?" Teddy asked.

"Maybe not sweetness. But he loved the cookies because you got everything you wanted, right?"

The little girl nodded as Margaret came out of the kitchen. She handed Bruno two cups of coffee.

"Breakfast is waiting for you guys. Hurry, before it gets cold. C'mon, it's nearly 11."

The kids rushed into the kitchen as Margaret looked at Bruno.

"In hindsight, I think we went overboard." She said.

"A bit, but did you see their faces. I grew up poor Marnie; it was worth every penny to see that look of absolute joy. The holiday is always better with a couple of munchkins."

"Look at you," she smiled. "You're in full George Bailey mode."

"And I have a few more surprises up my sleeve."

Bruno put his arms around her waist, dropping a soft kiss on her lips. Then he pulled the gift box from his pocket.

"You didn't have to do this." She said.

"I didn't. I found it under the tree; Santa must like you after all."

Bruno already bought her a spa weekend, the complete Neil Diamond collection on digitally remastered CDs, The Ice Storm special edition DVD, a gift certificate to Nordstrom, and a removable IPod for her car.

"Bruno, no more gifts after this. Do you promise?"

"I promise no such thing. Open it baby."

Margaret opened it and saw the three-drop diamond necklace set in white gold.

"Oh…this is…wow. It's so beautiful."

"Every kiss begins with Kay." He replied, holding her close.

They kissed and Margaret hugged him. Bruno ran his hand down her hair. He loved her so much and he knew it was time to make a real commitment to her and their family.

***

By 2:30, everyone was there for dinner. Isabel, Tim, and their 17-year-old Lucy. 19-year-old Jamie was playing field hockey in Hawaii over the holidays. Ann and Hassan came from London for the holidays with 10-year-old Nadia and their adopted daughter Alexandra, who turn 7 tomorrow. The couple adopted her from Romania last year. Alfie and his wife Linda flew in from Flagstaff for the event. It was the first Hooper-Gianelli cross-pollinated Christmas. At least that's what Ann called it during the family toast. That was one of the Gianelli family traditions.

"With the Jordanian lapsed Muslim thrown in for fun." Hassan said.

"Exactly." Ann replied, kissing her beloved husband.

"Hey Brian, no soccer in the house!" Bruno shouted from the den.

The menfolk had gathered in the den to watch football. Linda was with them…she had to be the world's biggest female football fan.

"Dad, can we play outside? Please. It's not snowing or too cold. Please. Nadia said she would show me some soccer moves."

"Coats and gloves." Bruno replied. "Lucy you don't mind looking after them, do you?"

"Don't worry Uncle Bruno; I got it all under control. Lets go munchkins…last one out plays goalie."

All conversation ceased as they ran through the kitchen. Margaret and her sisters sat at the table drinking coffee. Ann nibbled on crumb cake.

"Is Lucy still gay?" Ann asked. "I guess I should ask if she's really gay."

"She came out for real to her father and I about seven months ago. This Thanksgiving we met her girlfriend Nina. A very nice girl on the Debate team. Tim is still struggling with it some; you know how close he and Lucy are. He is trying though and she is always gives him positive reinforcement. Our little girl hasn't changed a bit."

"I lied to Bruno." Margaret blurted out.

"Why?" Isabel asked.

"What happened?" Ann asked. "I thought you two never lied to each other."

"Its unrealistic to think you are never going to lie to somebody. I got a phone call on Christmas Eve…"

She told her sisters about her conversation with Dan and how she lied to Bruno about who was on the phone. Margaret could not really say why she did what she did. It was Christmas Eve and she didn't want anything to ruin their night together. He had only been back from New York for three days. Why possibly start WWIII over Dan leaving town?

"You have to tell the truth." Isabel said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ann asked. "Don't do it; it can only end in disaster."

"The guilt is killing me."

"Shake it off." Her twin replied.

"Oh come on Ann. A decade of us being together in one way or another and I have never lied to him."

"Whose to say he hasn't lied to you?" Ann asked.

"He's to say. Bruno and I do not lie to each other Ann."

"OK, fine. What do you think is going to happen?"

Margaret certainly didn't want to think about that. She knew Bruno had a temper and if it seemed like she was keeping any secrets in reference to Dan he was liable to lose it completely. The couple never had a real fight. Sure, they bickered, and had arguments; Margaret even gave him the silent treatment for the whole weekend once, but never a real fight. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I have to tell him. I don't want to but I have to."

"It will be OK." Isabel said, squeezing her hand. "He loves you, and this is not going to change that."

Margaret nodded though she was not sure at all how she was going to do it. Her thoughts were invaded when her children and nieces came rushing back through the house declaring their hunger. There were other things to think about right now.

***

Dinner was loud and the conversation scattered. Margaret sat at the head of the table but she kept getting up to make sure the kids were OK in the kitchen. She was not part of the conversation and every time Bruno tried to talk to her she seemed scattered and distracted.

"Isn't that right Margaret?"

"I'm sorry." She looked up after realizing she was staring down at nothing. "What did you say?"

"You work in hospital administration. Isn't it true that the insurance companies are bilking patients?"

Linda posed the question. She was a general practitioner. Margaret nodded.

"Oh of course. It passed ridiculous years ago. I swear it is less expensive to die than to live."

"Believe me when I tell you it is not better in Europe." Hassan said. "Nadia and Alex have their share of childhood scraps and ailments…the hospitals are a complete rip off."

"Well, at least the government is trying to do better for its seniors." Alfie said. "The Medicare acts are going to help a lot of people."

"The Medicare acts are bullshit. You'll find out soon enough brother…you're approaching your golden years."

"My pension package is damn good."

"It should be for giving up your whole life to teach a bunch a worthless kids."

"Thanks bro."

"Where do you teach again Alphonse?" Tim asked.

"Arizona State University."

"Excellent school." Ann said. "I had a boyfriend who went there once."

"I think you had a boyfriend from just about every school in the nation." Bruno replied.

"And a few foreign schools as a matter of fact."

They all laughed. Margaret got up to check the kitchen again and Bruno looked after her. Something was definitely wrong. He met her in the doorway.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He held the mistletoe over her head and smiled.

"Look at that. Wanna give me a kiss?"

She smiled, leaning to kiss his mouth. Ann took a picture and Bruno smiled too.

"Exhibitionist." He said, yanking on her hair.

"Bastard."

"Yes, God bless us everyone." Isabel said.

***

"I need to tell you something."

Margaret came out of the bathroom as Bruno undressed.

"I think I left my dress watch in New York." He said. "Dammit. What did you say Marnie?"

"Um, I need to tell you something."

"What?" he pulled off his jeans.

"Last night Sophie didn't call. It was Dan Sterling."

"Why did he call you on Christmas Eve?"

"He is leaving town to run for the State Senate next month and he wants to get together before he goes."

"Why did you lie to me about it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Well, I do know but…"

"Tell me then." He cut her off.

She could hear the anger rising in his voice. Margaret wanted to flee but knew it was too late to turn back now.

"I didn't want to ruin our Christmas Eve by bringing up my ex." She said.

"So you decide to ruin Christmas night instead. I had plans for tonight and they did not involve being lied to."

"Bruno, I…"

He held up his hand; he did not want to hear it.

"We don't lie to each other." He said it slowly, emphasizing each word. "That is everyone else's way, not ours. We especially don't lie when people we used to sleep with are involved."

"I'm sorry. I…what can I say?"

"Don't say a damn thing; you're excelling at that as of late. I don't even know who I'm talking to right now. We don't lie to each other Margaret."

"Bruno…"

"Stop talking!" he shouted louder than he meant to. "I don't want to hear it."

Margaret's breath caught in her throat and the tears burned hot down her face. He turned his back on her.

"Please don't walk out. Please just stay and talk."

"I need a drink." He muttered as he left the room and closed the door.

Margaret laid on the bed, crying into her pillow. It was done; she told the truth. It didn't feel as liberating as she'd hoped. In fact, Margaret hadn't felt this awful in as long as she could remember.

***

She woke suddenly at 1:30 and found herself alone in bed. Margaret stood, stretched, and walked out of the bedroom. Bruno had been dressed in boxers and a tee shirt…she knew he had not gone far. She checked on the kids first. Brian and Teddy was sound asleep; tuckered out from a day full of activity. Nadia and Alex were also in deep sleep in the guest room. She and Bruno offered to keep the girls so that Ann and Hassan could have a night alone at the hotel. It was also great for the kids; the playing could resume as soon as they woke tomorrow.

Margaret went downstairs, following the sounds of the television into the family room. It sounded so loud in the quiet house but the volume was low. Standing in the doorway, she just looked at him. The ashtray was almost filled to capacity with cigarette butts and she was sure the half-empty glass of Southern Comfort beside it had not been his first. The Biography of Pam Grier was undoubtedly interesting but it should not have stopped him from noticing her.

"I wouldn't be at all surprised if you never spoke to me again."

"That's just silly." He replied.

"I should not have lied to you Bruno. It was unforgivable."

"No, it wasn't." he finally looked up. "Come and sit down, please."

Margaret sat on the couch, picking up the glass of bourbon and emptying it. She shuddered from the taste of it going down.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

She shook her head as he took her hand.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you need to keep things from me; or that you want to. Ever. I'm not thrilled Dan called you but once you lie about it, it becomes more than what it really was. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I hate to see you cry Marnie." He stroked her tearstained face.

"I was just afraid that…I didn't know how you would react when I told you."

Bruno was quiet as he held her hand. To be honest, he didn't know how to react to the revelation that she had lied to him. It was something he never expected to hear. Honesty was the foundation their relationship was built on; at times, it had been a detriment to them both. A part of him wanted to forget it, but another part wanted to scream and vent. He didn't like the idea of Dan Sterling being anywhere near her; he didn't want her lying about her ex-boyfriend.

"How about we just forget about this?" Bruno asked.

He took her into her arms and Margaret let go of the breath she was holding.

"Are you sure that we can? That you can?"

"I think the fact that you felt compelled to tell me the truth is testament to the kind of woman you are. Do you know how off-kilter you were today? Lies and deception are not going to be a part of this relationship. It'll just be better to let this indiscretion go."

Margaret smiled.

"I know that we're both looking forward to our first barnburner." He said. "Not tonight though."

"Well there's always next year." Margaret added. "We get on each other's nerves a lot."

"I probably get on your nerves more than you do mine."

"Yeah, probably."

"Hey!"

He tickled her and Margaret shouted out her laughter. Then she covered her mouth; she didn't want to wake the kids. She was lying back on the couch now, Bruno covering her. He smelled of bourbon and Camels; not until that moment did Margaret realize she loved that smell almost as much as his cologne. She caressed his face.

"There has to be something about me that annoys you." She said.

"Is this payback for almost screaming at you?"

"C'mon, seriously. I am not perfect."

"See, that's where you're wrong." He bent to kiss the hollow of her throat. You are perfect."

"Bruno." It was half-exasperation, half-elation.

"OK, OK. Sometimes you're self-deprecating and I don't like that. it has gotten better over the years. That's it though; everything else about you is perfect."

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"This feels too easy."

"Its part of my Christmas gift to you. I want to have better control of my temper."

Bruno actually had excellent control of his temper. She had seen him pushed far; he walked away. His brothers told her that was only after years of hard work…in his 20s they used to call him Mr. Hyde. His fits were legendary in the Gianelli family. Margaret had seen him angrier at a dismal Lakers performance than he'd ever been with her or the children. Still, she knew it was there, right under the surface.

"You're OK. Quite tolerable in fact. Hey, you said you had plans for tonight."

"It can wait…we have time."

Bruno shifted her body under his as Margaret smiled.

"What was it? Give me a hint."

"Here is your hint. Good things come to those who wait."

She looped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much Bruno Gianelli."

"I love you too." He slid his hands up her thighs until they rested on her hips.

He kissed her for a long time, moving her panties aside and sliding inside of her. Margaret gathered up his Yankees tee shirt, pulling it over his head. It got caught on his arm and brushed against her cheek as he thrust in and out of her. She lifted her thighs, moaning as he hit all the right spots. How did he even know how to do that? Margaret was determined to believe they were psychically connected.

"Bruno!" she cried out, bringing his face to hers for another kiss.

Bruno trembled, groaned, and filled her. There was nowhere to roll to so his body rested on top of hers.

"Am I too heavy?" he asked.

"You are fine. I want my surprise."

Bruno smirked, looking at her. He pulled out and rested his back on the back of the couch. Margaret leaned her forehead on his chest.

"I never noticed how impatient you are."

"Well that surprises me."

She kissed his chest and he sighed.

"Hey, are you going to have dinner with Dan Sterling?"

"I would like to. We never had the proper chance to say goodbye. The ending was rather…abrupt."

"His loss." Bruno's tone was nonchalant but he held her closer.

"What would you have done Bruno, if Dan and I turned serious? We could have gotten engaged; even married."

"Putting a hit out on him isn't an option?"

"No." Margaret replied laughing.

"I would have come to you and told you the truth. That is not to say you would have chosen me, but you needed to know how I felt before marrying someone else."

"All you had to do was hold out your hand and I would have come."

"That was the scary part. Did you ever notice at the end of The Graduate that Benjamin and Elaine just stare at each other? They're both scared shitless and are almost positive they have done the wrong thing. I never wanted that to be us."

"I always pictured it more like Manhattan. Woody Allen comes back to Mariel Hemingway, the witty yet simplistic girl, after being used by the cosmopolitan beauty. They know they love each other but she makes him wait, prove himself."

"Until she returns from Europe." Bruno finished. "I didn't know you liked Woody Allen. How come I didn't know that?"

"Are you kidding? Those movies were New York City for me. They intrigued throughout my young adult years. I wanted to be Annie Hall. You know I wore the ties and the vests through high school…you saw the pictures. All the other girls wanted to be Jennifer Beals."

"You always had the old school flare about you." Bruno kissed her. "We should go upstairs and sleep. The kids will be up early for Christmas, part two. Remind me how we got two more?"

"Oh please. You pretend to be gruff but you melt when you hear all the yells for daddy and Uncle Bruno."

"No comment."

They went upstairs and into the bedroom. Margaret leaned against the closed door, sighing as she accepted Bruno's passionate kisses.

"Did Santa bring you everything you wanted this year?" he asked, twirling his finger through her red hair.

"Not quite everything, but it was fantastic anyway. My birthday is coming…I could always get lucky."

"Yes, you could." He kissed her once more. "Come to bed with me baby."

Settled into their bed, and it was their bed most of the time now, Margaret held tight to Bruno's hand. What happened tonight could have been much worse; Bruno handled it beautifully. And she was proud of herself for sticking to her guns and remaining truthful with him. It was the only way they did it.

"You're still worried that I am upset aren't you?" he asked. "I can feel the tension in your skin."

"Yes."

"I'm not. Seriously Marnie, it threw me for a loop I will admit that. But on the scale of things, it was miniscule. Though it should be noted that I now have a marker for a future lie."

"Oh God, you are forever the political strategist. A lie of equal or lesser value only."

"I can deal with that. Now relax and get some rest; I'm holding on to you."

"Promise?" Margaret asked, stifling a yawn.

"Damn right. You're stuck with me baby."

"That sounds fantastic."

***


End file.
